yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon
| romaji_name = Reddoaizu Furea Metaru Doragon | image = RedEyesFlareMetalDragon-LDK2-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 7 | atk = 2800 | def = 2400 | passcode = 44405066 | materials = 2 Level 7 monsters | effect_types = Continuous, Continuous, Quick | lore = 2 Level 7 monsters Cannot be destroyed by card effects while it has Xyz Material. While this card has Xyz Material, each time your opponent activates a card or effect, inflict 500 damage to your opponent immediately after it resolves. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. | fr_lore = 2 monstres de Niveau 7 Non destructible par des effets de carte tant qu'elle a du Matériel Xyz. Tant que cette carte a du Matériel Xyz, chaque fois que votre adversaire active une carte ou un effet, infligez 500 points de dommage à votre adversaire immédiatement après sa résolution. Une fois par tour, durant le tour de chaque joueur : vous pouvez détacher 1 Matériel Xyz de cette carte, puis ciblez 1 Monstre Normal "Yeux Rouges" dans votre Cimetière ; Invoquez-le Spécialement. | de_lore = 2 Monster der Stufe 7 Diese Karte kann nicht durch Karteneffekte zerstört werden, solange sie Xyz-Material hat. Solange diese Karte Xyz-Material hat, füge deinem Gegner jedes Mal, wenn er eine Karte oder einen Effekt aktiviert, 500 Schaden zu, sofort nachdem sie oder er aufgelöst wurde. Einmal pro Spielzug, während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers: Du kannst 1 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen und dann 1 Normales „Rotäugig“-Monster in deinem Friedhof wählen; beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung. | it_lore = 2 mostri di Livello 7 Non può essere distrutto dagli effetti delle carte mentre ha Materiali Xyz. Mentre questa carta ha Materiali Xyz, ogni volta che il tuo avversario attiva una carta o un effetto, infliggi 500 danni al tuo avversario immediatamente dopo che si è risolto. Una volta per turno, durante il turno di qualsiasi giocatore: puoi staccare 1 Materiale Xyz da questa carta, poi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Mostro Normale "Occhi Rossi" nel tuo Cimitero; Evocalo Specialmente. | pt_lore = 2 monstros de Nível 7 Não pode ser destruído por efeitos de card enquanto tiver Matérias Xyz. Enquanto este card tiver Matérias Xyz, sempre que seu oponente ativar um card ou efeito, cause 500 de dano ao seu oponente imediatamente depois que ele resolver. Uma vez por turno, durante o turno de qualquer duelista: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card e, depois, escolher 1 Monstro Normal "Olhos Vermelhos" no seu Cemitério; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial. | es_lore = 2 monstruos de Nivel 7 No puede ser destruido por efectos de cartas mientras tenga Material Xyz. Mientras esta carta tenga Material Xyz, cada vez que tu adversario activa una carta o efecto, inflige 500 puntos de daño a tu adversario inmediatamente después de que se resuelva. Una vez por turno, durante el turno de cualquier jugador: puedes desacoplar de esta carta 1 Material Xyz, y después seleccionar 1 Monstruo Normal "Ojos Rojos" en tu Cementerio; Invócalo de Modo Especial. | ja_lore = レベル７モンスター×２ ①： 素材を持ったこのカードは効果では破壊されない。②： 素材を持ったこのカードがモンスターゾーンに存在する限り、相手が魔法・罠・モンスターの効果を発動する度に相手に５００ダメージを与える。③：１ターンに１度、このカードの 素材を１つ取り除き、自分の墓地の「レッドアイズ」通常モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを特殊召喚する。この効果は相手ターンでも発動できる。 | ko_lore = 레벨 7 몬스터 × 2 ①: 엑시즈 소재를 가진 이 카드는 효과로는 파괴되지 않는다. ②: 엑시즈 소재를 가진 이 카드가 몬스터 존에 존재하는 한, 상대가 마법 / 함정 / 몬스터의 효과를 발동할 때마다 상대에게 500 데미지를 준다. ③: 1턴에 1번, 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 1개 제거하고, 자신 묘지의 "붉은 눈" 일반 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하여 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 특수 소환한다. 이 효과는 상대 턴에도 발동할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Normal Monster | archseries = * Red-Eyes * Metal counterpart | supports_archetypes = Red-Eyes | action = Applies effects if Xyz Material is attached | m/s/t = Cannot be destroyed by card effects | summoning = * 2 Xyz Materials * Does not require specific Xyz Materials * Special Summons from your Graveyard | life_points = Damages your opponent | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 11838 }}